Karaoke Queen
by 0xnaomix0
Summary: Being the Queen of Karaoke is not easy... Especially when you try and to tell correct lyrics to uncooperative singers. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything! Not the song or the characters!

**A/N:** I know it's been forever since I've posted up/updated ANYTHING... but RL is my excuse. I have fallen victim to the college scene and spent many nights partying and things like that. But I just happened to stumble upon "A Study in Stereotyping" by Nao-sama (it's a great read, btw) and it made me remember a stereotypical fic I had started writing YEARS ago. You can tell 'cuz the song (I Kissed a Girl - Katy Perry) in this fic, had just come out. That's really sad... ):

Anyways, I hope you all forgive me and enjoy this story. It's complete, but I might add other shots to it. Just don't hold your breath...

* * *

Karaoke Queen

Mai sighed as she glanced over at a golden crown on her dresser. The words "Karaoke Queen" in diamond lettering were sparkling in the light.

Being the Karaoke Queen was a tough job, it was more than going to clubs, bars, parties and contests and singing to her heart's content. She had to be able to sing well, and _know_ the lyrics. That was the main reason it was a tough job; she was constantly hearing wrongly sung lyrics and that annoyed her to no end. That caused her to want to correct the lyrics and also to get into arguments with those who _thought_ they knew the lyrics.

"What are you saying?! I know how it goes!" Natsuki yelled at her roommate.

"No you don't, that's why I'm trying to tell you!" Mai retorted with a sigh.

"Well stop trying to tell me something I already know!"

"But you _don't_ know!"

"What are you talking about? I _so _know!" she paused. "In fact, I'll even play it again so you can hear it!"

"No Natsuki, that'll be the fifth time in half an hour! Please, can't you just listen to me?"

"I don't know why you can't just listen to me," Natsuki huffed and a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Maybe you're just scared 'cuz I'm right." She smirked, reaching out to play the song they had been arguing about.

Mai sighed for the umpteenth time that day, and got ready to prove the blunette wrong once again.

Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest, a smug look on her face as the song began to play.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

Mai sat up straight and listened carefully to what Katy Perry was about to say, she had to make sure she could get Natsuki to know that she was wrong.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it—_

"THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY, I'M ATTRACTED!" The blunette sung loudly as the part came up.

"No!" Mai slapped her forehead. "The point of this was to keep quiet when she sings that part!"

"But that's totally what she says, and I know it!"

"What? Natsuki, it doesn't even make any sense!"

"It's not supposed to… not all songs make sense anyways!"

"No, I'm saying that doesn't make sense because—"

"It's not supposed to, that's why." Natsuki replied childishly, and then crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

"Agh!" Mai threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly. "I'm going to call Fujino-senpai so she can explain this to you."

Natsuki blushed at the name of the former student body president and turned her back on the other girl. "Fine then, go ahead! She'll tell you I'm right."

"Okay, I will!" Mai grabbed her phone and punched the brunette's number in, annoyed. "Shizuru-san? … Yeah, I'm going to need you to come over. … Uh huh, she won't believe me—I think that you should explain it this time."

--Five Minutes Later--

Natsuki rushed to the older woman as soon as she stepped into the apartment. "Shizuru, you've gotta tell Mai that she's wrong and I'm right."

Shizuru only smiled softly and nodded toward Mai. The busty female nodded back and motioned for her to sit down on the couch to settle the lyric match.

"Are you ready, Shizuru-san?" Mai asked; finger poised on the play button.

Shizuru nodded and looked toward Natsuki, who nodded as well. "Go ahead, Tokiha-san."

The song played all the way through, the trio staying quiet until it finished.

"Well, Shizuru, who's right? Me or Mai?" the blunette looked toward the older woman with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Ara, Natsuki, I don't even know what it is you think the lyrics are."

Mai laughed at the "oh" expression her roommate made and tried to cover it up when she received a glare.

"Um, well Mai says that it goes, 'I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry _chap stick_.' But I _know_ that she says, 'I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry _I'm attracted._'" Natsuki replied, making sure to emphasize the points where the lyrics were different.

If Shizuru wasn't practiced in keeping her composure, she probably would've blushed, just like the orange-haired woman was now. Still, she tried to look anywhere but at the blunette that had an innocent expression on her face. She discreetly took a deep breath.

"Natsuki," the dark-haired girl grinned triumphantly. "You are wrong."

The smile the younger girl had suddenly fell. "What?"

"She said that you were—"

"I know what she said!" Natsuki scoffed, "It's just… I mean, how?"

Both of the other females looked at each other hesitantly. The look in their eyes said, 'Who's going to explain this?'

Shizuru suddenly held up a balled fist while Mai held up an opened hand, palm facing down. The younger of the two grinned widely, 'I win.'

"I'll see you in a bit, Shizuru-san!" she began to walk towards the door of the apartment but stopped to face Natsuki. She held up her hand once again, this time with only two fingers up in the shape of a 'V', "I win again, Natsuki!" She winked and skipped out the door.

It was another victory for the Karaoke Queen.

"Um, Shizuru?" Nastuki began, waiting for the older woman to look up. "What just happened?"

The brunette hesitated, before smiling, "Mai-han has kindly asked me to explain to you why the lyrics you said do not make sense."

"But they aren't supposed to." Natsuki whined.

Shizuru shook her head, "Even if they weren't, your lyrics would make much less sense."

Natsuki looked up confusedly.

"Well you see," Shizuru was having a hard time looking the blunette in the eye. "If I were to kiss you, wouldn't it be possible to taste what flavor chap stick I might be wearing?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

The brunette looked up in thought and reached into her bag to pull out a small pink tube. She proceeded to rub the contents onto her lips before placing the tube back into her bag.

Natsuki just watched as the older woman continued to move so she was sitting right in front of her. "Shizuru, what are you—"

The rest of her question was lost as full, soft lips met hers in a kiss. After a moment, Shizuru pulled away; Natsuki had a goofy smile on her face.

"What flavor was my chap stick?"

"Cherry flavored," came Natsuki's automatic answer. Then she scowled. "You tricked me!"

"Ara?" Shizuru looked slightly surprised. "I was just trying to make a point." The smile on her face tilting up slightly in a smirk as she continued to speak; her tone changing to a sensual one, "'Tasting someone's cherry' usually means you've done more than just _kiss_ the girl…" she trailed off; letting Natsuki digest the bit of information.

Natsuki gaped and blushed deeply; the innuendo was not lost on the girl.

Shizuru turned her head and tapped her chin slightly. "Then again, your lyrics do make a bit of sense." She leant over to whisper in Natsuki's ear, "I can show if you want…"

The hot air being blown into her ear, as well as having the older woman at such a close proximity delayed Natsuki's reaction a bit. She only noticed when her shirt was almost halfway off that Shizuru was not joking.

"Sh-Sh-Shizuru…" Natsuki stammered and tried to crawl backwards, only to succeed in falling off the couch.

Said female was grinning uncharacteristically with a gleam in her eye.

Natsuki gulped, and then Shizuru pounced.

Mai walked into her apartment just as Shizuru was leaving.

"Ah, Shizuru-san, I didn't know you were still here!" Mai exclaimed, surprised. "Would you like to stay over for dinner?"

"No thank you, Mai-han," Shizuru closed her eyes and smiled gently. "I think it's best if I take my leave now." She bowed slightly and walked out of the apartment with a wave.

"Weird," Mai muttered to herself as she closed the door behind her. "Natsuki, do you know why Shizuru-kaicho was here so long?" she asked while walking over to the living room of the two bedroom apartment.

Natsuki was hastily trying to smooth down her skirt and button up her shirt. "Um," Natsuki panted, a red hue adorning her cheeks. "We-she, _she_ was… she was trying to… explain something."

Mai nodded slowly and made a move to walk away.

"Oh, and Mai?" Mai looked over her shoulder. "You were right… it was chap stick. And um, what I said doesn't really make sense."

"Shizuru-kaicho sure showed you, huh?" Mai grinned; not at all realizing what kind of implications those words could've had.

Natsuki blushed a deep crimson. "Yeah, she showed me…"

--00--

**OMAKE~!**

Mai: Shizuru, I didn't know you were still here! Do you want to stay for dinner? We're having sushi! *holds up container of said items*

Shizuru: I've had enough fish for the night… *drifts off with a reminiscing smile*

Mai: Excuse me?

Shizuru: Ara? I meant, 'no thank you, I am quite full.'

Mai: *watches Shizuru walk away* Weird…

*walks in apartment*

Mai: Natsuki, guess what? *turns to see Natsuki fixing skirt* We've got sushi for dinner and cherry shakes for desert!

Natsuki: *passes out*

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I know that this is awful, but a bad update is better than no update... right? Thank you for reading and in advance for reviewing/fave-ing/alerting!

OTHER NEWS! If you read ANY of my OTHER stories (e.g. Forecast, Obsessions, Golden, Journey) they probably won't be updated any time soon. I have summer school, work and a month with the Navy. BUT! if there's some time on my hands I'll update. I kind of started to work on some updates, but don't get excited 'cuz it's not really going anywhere. Please don't lose faith, though. I'm really working!

TWILIGHT! If you like my Bellice (Bella/Alice) fics, I'm almost done with two separate one-shots.

--Go Fish - "Do you have," I glanced up at her mouth. "Lips..?" .. "Why yes, Bella," She whispered; face slowly approaching mine. "I do."

--Sunlight (working title) - It was strange... Alice sparkled. Alice glittered. But one thing Alice did _not_ do was jingle.

PEACE!


End file.
